1991_new_world_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
Inter-village Union of Llangollen, Corwen, Llandrillo, Glyndyfrdwy and Glan-yr-afon (Attempted nuclear war simulation)
Overview The Inter-village Union of Llangollen, Corwen, Llandrillo, Glyndyfrdwy and Glan-yr-afon is state in and around langollen, Corwen, Llandrillo, Glyndyfrdwy and Glan-yr-afon in north east Wales. Stats *Native name= Undeb Rhyngweithiol Llangollen, Corwen, Llandrillo, Glyndyfrdwy a Glan-yr-afon *English name= Inter-village Union of Llangollen, Corwen, Llandrillo, Glyndyfrdwy and Glan-yr-afon *OTL= Llangollen, Corwen, Llandrillo, Glyndyfrdwy and Glan-yr-afon. *CoA= *Motto= *Motto in English= *Language= Welsh *Other language = English *Capital= Llangollen *Largest city= Llangollen *Other towns and cities=Ty-mawr, Cynwyd, Meardy, Ty-nant, Corwen, Llandrillo, Glyndyfrdwy and Glan-yr-afon. *Area= N\A, but rather small (Suaire Miles\Km2) *Population= 3,650 *Independence date= 1964 *Currency= Was barter, but now Welsh Pound. *Anthem = *Demonym = Inter-villager, South Denbighshireite, South Denbighshirer, South Denbighshirean or South Denbighshireist *Regime = Republic *Governing body = The Inter-village Council *Leader= President-Mayor Sheena Burrell http://www.llangollentowncouncil.gov.uk/councillors-cynghorwyr/. *Deputy leader= Chief executive Robert Lube http://www.llangollentowncouncil.gov.uk/councillors-cynghorwyr/. History 1962 The near by RAF Valley, Liverpool RSG, Westbury RAF Fixer Station, Drakelow Tunnels Regional Seat of Government and Ellismire Port were nuked. Liverpool, Liverpool Docks, Birkenhead, Stoke on Trent, Shrewsbury, Dudley, Hereford, Brymbo, Hack Green RSG, Brecon and Chester were all carpet bombed by conventional Soviet heavy bombers. Survival The villages of Llangollen, Corwen, Llandrillo, Glyndyfrdwy and Glan-yr-afon knew they were now alone. There were meetings in their village halls and churches to arrange a local emergency council, which would in time, become the nation's 5 man governing council, a month after war. None of the villages were nuked, but there would be a initial problem with the radioactive fall-out and public panic in 1962-1963. Terrifyed refugees poured in to of the region of South Denbighshire, overwhelming the local vilages. The locals did thire best to help, but soon had to turn people away due to shortening resorces. The nation tried to maintain an independent and self-sufficient way of life, but it was hard going at best of times. They decided to cut down many of the trees and start a rationing system. The wood would be utilised for defensive barriers, buildings and fuel. A severe famine hit between 1962 and 1965. A heavy E-coli, dysentery and flu outbreak also struck in 1966, causing horrific losses. Strongyloides ransomi killed many pigs in 1964 as well. A minor anti-English riot a minor cholera outbreak hit in 1965. A minor cholera outbreak occurred repeatedly in 1963, 1965 and late 1966, several many people during it's tenure. They ended the nation’s period of chaos with a mixture of fear, bribery, political inspiration, Welsh nationalism, religious hope and common-sense farming ideas. Food was rationed in the 1960s, 1970s and early 1980s. Llangollen was formulated by local villagers and townsfolk in 1964. Llangollen town become the capital in 1965. The network of rivers and canals provide the nation with most of its water supply. Recovery Food was rationed in the 1960s, 1970s and early 1980s. The locals would survive, until the Irish found them; on a mixture of luck, good guesswork, intuition, rural crafts and agricultural knowhow. Corwen had some food riots in the mid 1970s. Blizzard A heavy blizzard killed 7 between December 1st 1983 and January 21st 1984. Death penalty It has never had, used, condoned or wanted it, since regard capital punishment as evil. Life today The state is still medieval in technology. It is a pleasant agricultural community that free form domestic human vice. It is is steadily moving toward a higher standard of living with Irish help. First contact It was formulated by local villagers and townsfolk in 1964, was discovered by the Republic of North Pembrokeshire (Attempted nuclear war simulation), Republic of Conway and Denbighshire (Attempted nuclear war simulation) and Ireland in 1975. It voted to become part of the Welsh Republic, along with the United Republic of Wrexham, Chirk and Ruabon (Attempted nuclear war simulation), Democratic Republic of South Montgomeryshire (Attempted nuclear war simulation), United Republic of Oswestry, Whittington, Rhydycroesau and Gobowen (Attempted nuclear war simulation) and Free Republic of Radnorshire (Attempted nuclear war simulation) in 1985. It was made with an Irish explores in 1981 and and later the Irish government in 1981 and the Commune of Colwyn Bay (Attempted nuclear war simulation) on January 5th, 1985. The Irish would also discover Commune of Tywyn (Attempted nuclear war simulation), City State of Pwllheli (Attempted nuclear war simulation) on January 4th and 5th, 1985, respectively. A major drive on repairing and cleaning a former minor sewage works finally put pay to it. The plant was manned by a small Irish crew. As time passed, agricultural output slowly rose. Things have improved greatly since first contact was made. Transport Horses, carts and 2 horse drawn canal barges. Culture The Welsh poet Dylan Thomas and Shakespeare are popular. Sport There is a national rugby team. Category:Attempted nuclear war simulation Category:Wales Category:Villages Category:Warfare Category:Nukes Category:WWII Category:WW3 Category:Third World War Category:Fiction Category:Fictitious nation Category:Wr Category:WWIII